When Worlds Collide
by 12amshadow
Summary: Ever since Shadow broke into a federal reserve bank and stole the chaos emerald, Station Square is now seeking a new place to keep the emeralds safe. They sent them to Jump City's high security facilities to insure safety, but someone has his eye on those


**Shadow the Hedgehog**

_I don't quite know what happened or what went wrong. Was it a mistake to create the ultimate life form? I thought it would be something to benefit mankind, but the military guards landed on the colony that day. They were sent to destroy the research I had been working on. My colleagues at the research facility, my granddaughter, Maria, I hope you are all safe. The ARK was completely shut down, probably to keep it from falling into the wrong hands. The ARK was shut down under the premise that there had been an accident. I found Maria's name among those who died when the ARK was shut down. She meant everything to me, and I couldn't bear the thought that she had died. Because of my research, I lost everything! I had nothing more to live for! I went insane! All I could think about was to avenge her, some how, some way. I got scared as I could no longer control my thoughts. All I could think was I wanted it all to end. Based on my original projections, I was able to complete my project, Shadow. I designed it's mind to be perfect, pure. If you wish, release and awaken it to the world!_

**Giziod a.k.a. Emerl**

Prof. Gerald's Journal 1

_I found a most interesting specimen from the warehouse. I believe it is some sort of puppet or robot made by an ancient people. At first, I didn't think anything of it, but when I was experimenting on "Chaos Emeralds," it began to move. This suggests the possibility that even the ancient civilizations could harness the power of the "Chaos Emeralds."  
When I was researching various papers related to the "Chaos Emeralds" and this robot, I discovered that there was a possibility that this robot was something incredible. I don't want to get ahead of myself, but this robot may be the cause of the destruction of the Fourth Great Civilization. I'm not sure I believe it just yet, though._

Prof. Gerald's Journal 2

_...  
I am no longer able ignore the possibility that this robot did in fact destroy the Fourth Great Civilization. I have discovered a stone tablet that explains as much. According to the tablet, "When the figure falls from the heavens, and the Stone of the Gods is joined, all that exists will become one again."  
Though it is difficult to believe, this robot has been watching my movements, and mimicking all that I do.  
I was amazed by my scans of this being. Surprisingly, reams and reams of data scrolled and caused my most powerful computer to crash.  
More intriguing was that the data was all about melee combat and weapons of that age.  
Eventually, if this being is ever restored to its former stage, it will put all that data to use, and recreate all the weaponry and combat abilities that it once had... And that's not all. If my guesses are correct, it will also have the ability to absorb modern weaponry as well. What have I done? I have uncovered a horrible weapon..._

Prof. Gerald's Journal 3

_I now understand why this being was named "Gizoid". In the ancient tongue, it means "everything." According to the stone tablet, if the Gizoid establishes a "Link" with someone, the Gizoid will swear loyalty to that person. Perhaps it still lacks "Chaos Emerald" energy, but it has been saying the work "Link" to me in broken tones. It went on to explain: "Show me your true strength, and I shall obey. I am all things, and all shall belong to me."  
So, as it suggested, I brought before it my collection of model guns, and fired them all. Then, suddenly, it said, "I shall follow your every command, and never leave your side." And since then, it refuses to listen to anyone but me.  
While it still is a fearsome weapon of destruction, while it remains under my control, at least it won't be used for evil. However, if someone with evil intentions ever forms a "Link" with the Gizoid... I don't even want to think about what will happen. I must research how one can re-establish a "Link" with the Gizoid..._

Prof. Gerald's Journal 4

_The upper echelon is going crazy. Perhaps, they aim to freeze Project "Shadow". Soon, the ultimate life form, "Shadow" will be completed... The application to my granddaughter is also imminent. I cannot just let them stop my study at this point. Because I am the only one who can save my granddaughter's life._

Prof. Gerald's Journal 5

_...  
The higher-ups are threatening to shut down this research facility. I had no choice but to hand them the Gizoid to buy more time for my research. I tried to be careful and commanded it to never absorb any dangerous technologies. However, I have heard that other researchers have been making the Gizoid absorb weapons. Apparently, the way to cause the Gizoid to form a new "Link" is to show it power that surpasses that of its former master. While this poses immense danger, I cannot risk losing Maria._

Prof. Gerald's Journal 6

_...  
My worst fears have come true. The Gizoid has absorbed enough weaponry and technology that it started to go out of control. The resulting rampage resulted in the destruction of most of the "ARK." I have deciphered the rest of the stone tablet. It says, "When the Gizoid had learned all that it could, it became a god of wrath, and all was destroyed." The researchers somehow managed to subdue the Gizoid and sealed it away. Luckily, it only had one "Chaos Emerald" installed. If it were to have all 7 Emeralds installed, it might destroy the whole planet. The Gizoid is too much of a liability. I tried destroying its core, but nothing I did worked. I understand too little of the technology that built him. My best hope is to try and reprogram its AI into a free-willed, emotions-based AI..._

Prof. Gerald's Journal 7

_...  
I have heard there was an accident at the research facility.  
... ... ...   
Everything...  
Everything is gone. My own Maria's name was among the list of casualties. My beloved granddaughter... They tell her parting words were, "Bring hope to humanity."  
I have decided that the keyword to activate the Gizoid's free-willed emotions-based AI program will be those very words. "Bring hope to humanity." My poor, poor Maria..._

Prof. Gerald's Journal 8

_...  
A heritage of the past I dug out, "Gizoid"... And the ultimate life form I created by my own hands, Shadow... I equipped both weapons with "heart."  
If all powers are not what is to be obtained for oneself, but what is to be born from hearts that yearn for someone, I believe all conflicts should cease to exist.   
Please... If there is anyone listening to my prayers... Bring hope to humanity._


End file.
